


Letter to The dead

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper





	Letter to The dead

The tiefling went down almost too easily, though not quickly or without a fight. At first, he fought back, his friends trying to fight the other monstrous creatures off for him. Almost too soon, they were roughly shoved aside, revealing the tiefling, knocked down, chest heaving, his hair hanging down into his face. He gritted his teeth and stood up again, ready to fight for his life. The tiefling was strong, almost strong enough to escape his fate, but he was devoured, leaving nothing behind of the tiefling. His friends threatened, but to no avail, as their friend was gone forever.  
*******************  
Dear Markus,

It’s me, Kyr. I know you won’t see this but Ashe said that writing this for you would help with the grief, at least a little, and I really need that right now.

Even though there wasn’t anything left of you, Ashe, Gregor, Thog, Inien and I, we all helped make you a grave after the tieflings left. I guess you were all that they came for.  
If you were wondering, the bar is really quiet now, without you here. Everyone misses you a lot, too. Even the imps that you left at the bar have started looking for you, we can’t really talk to them, so we walked them to your grave and tried telling them that you wouldn’t ever see the macaroni art they made for you. They haven’t left that spot since, they’ve left the art by the gravestone and have been keeping guard, watching and waiting for you to come back, someday. Sometimes, even I hope that your imps are right. I know they can’t be, that you’re gone for good now, but I can still hope.

Even though those stronger tieflings devoured you, I still feel like you’re here with us, with Ashe yelling at us because she’s in one those moods of hers whenever we messed up something in the bar. Especially with me, sometimes I still can feel and hear you helping with my inventions, you always did look your happiest when you were. I know I’m just hearing things, but, it makes feel better, hearing your voice again.

We keep finding things at the bar that belonged to you or reminds us of you. We’ve tried to find everything, but your stuff keeps coming back. I’ve started keeping some of the stuff we find, to remind me of you. Ashe has found some stuff too, and I’ve seen her nearly start crying, sometimes she actually does, but she tells me not to worry about her when i try to comfort her. I still worry anyway.

Ashe keeps telling me to be strong, and that we can still be Nine Shrines without you, but I can’t help but tell myself that I couldn’t be strong then, that I could have saved you, that we could’ve saved you, if I were just a little bit stronger. i worry that someday soon, one of my other friends will be in trouble and I wont be able to help because I cant be strong enough. I’ve thought about telling Ashe or Gregor about my fears, but telling you here somehow seems right to me.

Ashe and I have felt the worst about you being dead. Thog hasn’t actually shown anything that i think would look like grief. I guess he’s just better at hiding it than Ashe and I. Gregor’s not been doing well with the situation either, he says he’s used to his friends and families dying, but, he’s not quite as good as Thog at hiding his feelings, but I can tell, he feels guilty too. We all feel like we could’ve done better for you, Markus, since you were so kind to us, and I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.

Still your best friend, even now you’re gone,

Kyr


End file.
